Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) is a system in which digital television services are delivered using Internet Protocol (IP) over a network infrastructure which may advantageously include delivery by a broadband connection. More generally, IPTV is content which—instead of being delivered by traditional broadcast and cable formats, is delivered and received by a viewer through technologies traditionally employed by computer networks. Because IPTV requires real-time data transmission and uses the Internet Protocol, it is sensitive to packet loss and delays.